


Whole once more

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hero Worship, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Carwood opened the letter from home with his heart hammering in his chest, expecting some news from his family, only for the joy to burn down in flames and leave him staring dejectedly at the piece of paper between his fingers, the inked words making no sense whatsoever.He was going home, he thought, had said so to his wife, so why would she say she wanted a divorce?Dick and Lewis find a distraught Carwood and decide to help and comfort him.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Lewis Nixon, Carwood Lipton/Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Carwood Lipton/Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Whole once more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Muccamukk for betareading this for me <3  
Written for the prompt "Carwood Lipton/Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters - Spitroasting." on the Loose Lips Sink Ships community on DW.

Carwood had seen many times how the joy of receiving mail from home could suddenly turn into despair and heartbreak when wives and girlfriends told their men they were leaving them. “Just in time for Christmas,” Buck had said sarcastically when he too received a Dear John letter from home. Carwood tried to reassure and distract men that received those blasted letters over the years, always silently praying he wouldn’t join the list of dumped soldiers himself. He tried not to think too much of home, not when he was in Holland, not when he was in Bastogne nor Hagenau. But Germany had been the closest thing to home they had experienced since leaving England, and Austria brought back the hope that he'd be able to go home soon.

Letters were able to reach them more frequently than they had everywhere else, and Carwood had been glad to be able to write home and say that he had a good chance of getting back soon.

The moment he stopped dreading receiving a Dear John letter, one arrived at the next mail call.

Carwood opened the letter from home with his heart hammering in his chest, expecting some news from his family, only for the joy to burn down in flames and leave him staring dejectedly at the piece of paper between his fingers, the inked words making no sense whatsoever.

He was going home, he thought, had said so to his wife, so why would she say she wanted a divorce?

He sat down heavily, blood rushing to his ears, but then sprang to his feet. He folded the letter automatically, thinking about putting it into his pocket, but he merely crumpled it into his fist as he turned on his heels and marched out of the room, not wanting anyone to see his breakdown. It would have been bad for morale, he repeated round and round in his head, holding tight to that thought to try and push back his desire to simply let go of the emotions flooding him all at once.

He only stopped when he stumbled on the last step of the stairs, suddenly losing his balance as tears started tracking down his cheeks. In the silence of the hallway, he hunched down under the weight of his sadness and despair.

For months, he had wondered how he could face his family once more after he came back from the war, if he were to come back at all. The deaths of his friends, his brothers, had taken a toll on him despite how he tried not to show it to his men. He wasn't sure how it would be once all of that was gone and behind him. Would he manage to sleep without nightmares? Would he manage to smile at his wife once more? He'd wondered so many times looking in a mirror if his wife would accept him back once she saw the scar on his face, or if they would find out that the hit to his thigh had done more damage than the doctors had said it had.

But there was no need to worry about that anymore, not since his wife had decided that she didn't really need him in her life after all.

"Lip?"

Carwood flinched at the sound of Dick's voice, and before he could even think about it, he started scrubbing at his face with the back of his hands, trying to wipe away the tear tracks. Ashamed, he turned his face away.

"Sir?"

Slowly, deliberately, as if he were approaching a wounded animal, Dick stepped closer to him.

Carwood tried straightening up, filled with shame at being found in that state by his superior officer, but he caught Dick's gaze move from him to the letter that Carwood had still in his fist.

"Carwood, no need to-" Dick stopped, a slight frown pulling at his brows. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He reached out, gently squeezing Carwood's arm.

Somehow that simple gesture was enough to throw Carwood back into the midst of his memories of when it all seemed so much simpler: all of them still at Toccoa, him able to still go back home to his wife for Christmas, his wife traveling to Toccoa to see him during a weekend.

At the time, Dick was already the kind of superior officer that cared about him and anybody who looked troubled. Back then he was still only a lieutenant, and he still liked to spend his time with his subordinates, unconcerned by the gap in rank, unconcerned by keeping his distance.

He could remember Dick chuckling one sunny day, saying that he didn't really care what their superiors had to say about his friendships, that he liked them and they were good men, that that was all he cared about.

Carwood could remember the swell of pride and happiness at those words, at the man he already looked up at saying he liked spending time with him and the others.

At the time, it was so easy to believe they could be friends.

The feeling somehow lasted through the years, even if it was muted by the distance that built up between them as Dick started getting promotion after promotion and was taken away from their company.

But Dick had to stay back now, simply look at the men from afar, and the distance was amplified with every passing day as he had to take care of the whole Battalion, as they buried him in paperwork. There was a longing in Dick's gaze that Carwood could understand because he could see it in the mirror every time he thought about the people he loved and had left so far behind.

His wife, his mother, his brothers at home, and those lost on the line.

Before he could stop himself, he started crying once more, silently, biting his lip to stop any sound as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He watched through a blur of tears as Dick took a step closer to him, his hand still on Carwood's arm, and when the man tugged lightly at it, Carwood found that the easiest thing to do was to step right between his arms.

It felt natural to wrap his arms around Dick when the man held him tight. It was the warmest contact Carwood had had in a long time, and somehow the shame he felt for crying in front of Dick slowly disappeared, replaced by relief and the comfort of someone caring about him.

"You'll get through this, whatever this is, you won't be alone in it," Dick murmured, squeezing him affectionately.

Carwood found himself pushing his face against Dick's shoulder, shedding all his tears onto his pristine uniform, at least until he felt one hand brush up and down his back even though Dick had not let go of him yet, nor had he moved his hands from where they were.

Carwood turned around with a hiccup, surprised and alarmed for a moment at seeing Lewis standing behind him, a concerned frown on his face as he slowly caressed Carwood's back with one hand.

For a moment, Carwood made to step back from Dick, not wanting their position to be deconstructed and interpreted for something different, but he was stopped by the combination of Dick not letting go of him and Lewis cracking an understanding smile.

"Good news is, I have the best whiskey in the country."

Carwood stilled, needing a moment to understand the man was offering him a drink, but then he remembered Lewis' angry shouts when his own wife had announced their divorce not long before. Somehow, it felt good to know that Lewis could probably understand how he was feeling, and even more to see that neither of them were judging him.

It seemed like a good idea to nod his head and silently accept the offer of alcohol, even if he'd been drunk three times total in his whole life. If for no other reason, than for the glint of pride appearing in Lewis' eyes at Carewood's acceptance.

Even though he had agreed, Carwood wasn’t really sure how he ended up a little later sitting on the edge of Dick’s bed, looking on as Dick shifted some papers on the desk with a frown and Lewis rummaged in Dick’s footlocker as if it were his own. The experience was almost surreal, but nothing compared to the surprise of seeing Lewis stand up with a bottle of Vat 69 he'd taken out of the major’s footlocker.

It wasn’t like Dick to consume or stash alcohol with his possessions.

“Wouldn’t do to let the men see you drinking, right? Here we’ll be safe,” Lewis reassured him, grabbing a glass and then actually needing to look for a second one, as if he was more used to drinking alone in Dick’s room than in company.

“Would you like to tell us what’s the matter?” Dick asked gently, putting down the papers to go sit beside him on the bed, using that tone that never failed to make Carwood and all the men feel like Dick truly cared about every single one of them.

“Ah.” He opened and closed his mouth, moving his gaze from Dick to Lewis, who was now looking at him as well.

Lewis gave him a tight lipped smile and poured two fingers of whiskey in each glass before walking towards them to hand one to Carwood and clink them together for a toast.

Carwood frowned down at the tumbler in his own hand, and only then did he notice that he still had the letter in his other hand. His head bowed, he stared at the crinkled sheet of paper he was gripping tight, and then at the amber liquid in his glass. He took a sip of it for something to do, his brain going blank at having to put into words what had happened.

It tasted strong on his tongue, and for a moment he fought a cough. He stopped being worried about the two of them finding it funny when Dick started rubbing circles on his back and Lewis sat down on the opposite side of where Dick was.

“My wife sent me one of those letters. I told her I was probably going to be able to come back sooner than later and she- she wrote me she found someone else, she's already moved in with him.” He took another sip of alcohol, not really wanting to face them.

Dick moved his hand to his shoulder, squeezing softly. “I’m sorry, Lip, if there is anything we can do…” He let it hanging in the air, and Carwood closed his eyes for a moment, knowing there wasn’t anything Dick could do for him and yet appreciating the offer.

“That’s rough, man,” Lewis mumbled, shaking his head, but then he cracked a smile, hunching down to try and meet Carwood's gaze. “But I got the best whiskey right here, I’m ready to share, and if you want we could talk shit about her until dawn,” he offered with a grin that actually managed to wrench a chuckle out of Carwood.

Even if it sounded a little more like a sob.

Carwood threw back the rest of the glass, and took a deep breath. “I didn’t tell her about my scars, didn’t want her to think things were even worse than they were. Didn’t want her to-” he stopped, pressing his lips into a tight line. “I was afraid she wouldn’t want me back if she knew how I am now,” he admitted softly, staring down at his knees. “Turns out she doesn’t want me like I was before either.” He sniffed, and when Dick gently took the glass away from him, he didn’t fight it.

“Her loss, Carwood.” Dick shook his head, putting the glass on the floor even as he moved his other hand from Carwood’s shoulder to the nape of his neck, squeezing softly and rubbing his thumb over the bare skin above the collar of his shirt. It wasn’t the usual way Dick would touch him, but it felt comforting, safe, and Carwood found himself leaning into the touch. “You’re one of the best men I've ever met; if she can’t figure that out, she’s not worth the aggravation.”

Carwood couldn’t tear his eyes off him, surprised at the praise and even more at hearing Dick talk that way about somebody just because they were making Carwood suffer.

The slow rub of Dick’s thumb on his skin made the little hairs on the back of his head rise and suddenly Carwood was shaken by a shiver, his body starting to stir as he stared at Dick’s soft smile, the affectionate look in his eyes.

He flushed when he heard Lewis chuckle beside him, but the spike of shame that caught him at being seen to be so blatantly interested in Dick - he shouldn’t have certain thoughts, he knew it was improper, knew Dick wouldn’t have appreciated it - evaporated when Lewis put one hand on his thigh. His touch was as warm and soothing as Dick’s was, and Carwood turned to look at him when Lewis leaned against his side with a smile.

“Caught wind of you worried you wouldn’t be 'the same,' let’s say, back in Carentan. But really, I don’t think you’ll have that problem.” Lewis smirked, and Carwood flushed deeper, terribly embarrassed.

He tried to hide his hard on with his hands, only for Lewis to move his hand over his own in a caress.

“You know, we could make you forget about her, if you want…” Lewis murmured, prying Carwood’s hands away from the bulge tenting his pants, then cupping it himself.

Carwood took a deep breath, surprised, but the alcohol and the emotional turmoil was enough to lower his inhibitions, and he found himself moaning softly at the pressure of Lewis’ hand over his erection. It only spurred Lewis into slowly rubbing his cock through the fabric, the pressure of the heel of his hand making Carwood breathe hard and grow even harder. It was embarrassing to react that way in front of the two of them, and yet Lewis was the one touching him and making him respond, and Dick seemed to approve of it all, since he kept on caressing Carwood's neck and watching it happen.

Dick moved his hand from the nape of Carwood’s neck to gently ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.

Carwood was unable to avoid tilting his head then, leaning into the touch, his gaze desperately looking for Dick's own, hoping that the man wasn't pitying him, that there was something - a spark that Carwood couldn't put a name on - in there that could tell him that Dick might have thought about Carwood as more than just a random NCO before that moment.

Dick was smiling at him, soft and caring, and Carwood felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

"Nix will take good care of you, Lip."

He started nodding before he even knew it, and he turned his head only when he felt Lewis' deft fingers start to unbutton his shirt. It somehow felt natural then to just follow the flow, to let Dick take away his jacket and then to push down his suspenders, while Lewis finished unbuttoning his shirt and started with his pants.

Carwood felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the smirk tugging Lewis' lips when he opened Carwood's fly and nudged him into lifting his hips to be able to pull pants and underwear down. He was mostly naked, and he desperately looked at Dick for reassurance that it was alright.

Dick was simply sitting there, looking benevolently at them as he took care of folding Carwood's clothes neatly as if that was something of extreme importance, while Carwood was now sitting on his bed half naked and on his way to be completely so, as soon as Lewis finished fighting with his boots.

The other two were still completely dressed; Lewis had barely uncuffed his shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons at the collar, enough to give Carwood the hope that maybe he wouldn't stay the only one naked for the whole time, but Dick showed no sign of even wanting to take off his tie.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Carwood."

Dick's voice was calm and soft, comforting, and Carwood cleared his throat, a little embarrassed at his instinctual need to cover his aching cock with his hands. But Dick's gaze moved from his face to his crotch, and suddenly Carwood felt bold enough to move away his hands and let the man see how hard he was at the mere anticipation of having them take care of him.

He studied Dick's features as Dick looked at his aching cock, and felt a rush of pride at the way the corner of Dick's mouth tilted up in a half smile. Suddenly though, a movement from Lewis' side caught his attention, and he turned in time to catch Lewis' lips as they pressed against his mouth in a quick kiss.

"Move up," Lewis whispered, finally slipping his boots off and letting them fall to the floor with a thud.

Carwood did as asked, scooting back on the soft mattress and watching Lewis pull off his pants before handing them to Dick without giving him even a sideways glance. Carwood had no idea how Lewis could not look, when his own attention was magnetized on the man now folding his pants. But then again, Lewis was staring straight at Carwood's naked body, and he kept staring at him even as he started to quickly undress himself.

Finally, Carwood gave Lewis all his attention, watching him make a quick work of his clothes and throw them on the floor unceremoniously, before kneeling on the mattress and crawling over him with a hungry smile on his lips.

"Well, look at you. I did remember you having nice legs back in training," he admitted, letting his gaze run up and down Carwood's legs, making him flush at the compliment and even more when Lewis' gaze stopped on his hard cock. Lewis was hard himself, and for a moment all Carwood could do was stare at the big cock hanging between Lewis' legs, certain he was going to get to know it pretty well before the night was over.

Dick stood up from the bed, distracting him, and Carwood felt a tug at his heart as Dick turned his back and walked towards his desk, carrying Carwood's folded clothes. Lewis wrapped his fingers around Carwood's cock and that wrenched his focus away from the major now ignoring them and back to Lewis.

Lewis had a soft smile of his own, almost as if Carwood were nothing more than an open book for him to read and see how much Dick's approval and interest mattered to him. But then again, Carwood had seen how much Lewis pivoted around Dick - always had in the years Carwood had known him, probably had since before Toccoa - so he guessed no one could better understand the hopeless crush that he'd always managed to hide by telling himself it was just admiration. Now that his heart and mind were wrecked by the person he had vowed to stay faithful to, now that he was literally naked in front of his ranking officers, Carwood felt stripped of all the means to lie to himself anymore, or pretend he had never harbored lust for the man.

Lewis pumped his cock slowly, tightening his fingers every time he had them around the head, and then again around the base of it. Soon Carwood found himself short of breath, and he tried to push his hips up to meet his movements. He wasn't sure what to do, if he was supposed to touch Lewis back, or if he was to just stay still and silent, and he threw a glance towards Dick, looking for guidance. The man was leaning against the desk, his arms folded in front of him, and he smiled encouragingly at Carwood before he pushed away from the desk to go rustle inside a drawer and hand a tin of lotion to Lewis.

Carwood watched as Lewis unscrewed the cap and scooped up some of the white lotion. Dick sat beside Carwood on the bed, leaning against the headboard and crossing his legs, his fingers entwined on his lap, and just watched them.

"Come on, spread these beautiful legs for me," Lewis encouraged him, slowly rubbing one hand up and down his inner thigh, waiting for Carwood to do just that before reaching up under him to carefully start probing at his opening.

"Relax, Carwood, it will be good, I assure you," Dick told him, voice low and reassuring, and Carwood tilted his head back to look at him, nodding slightly and gaining confidence from his words.

Dick smiled when he met his gaze, reaching out with one hand to brush the back of his fingers over one of Carwood's cheeks, helping him relax as Lewis pressed his fingers against the rim of his muscles and started pushing one inside him very slowly.

"Very good..."

Carwood sighed at the praise, trying not to mind the strange sensation of what Lewis was doing to him, at least until the man touched a spot inside of him that made him catch his breath and open his eyes wide.

"Good..." Lewis murmured softly, persisting against that spot until Carwood felt his thighs tremble, and he had no idea anymore if he should push against the man or pull away.

Carwood looked at Lewis, unable to resist running his eyes over the handsome man. He could see why many thought the man could have fit in a Hollywood movie. Somehow, Lewis looked at him with lust despite how bony Carwood still was after the long days going hungry after they'd left France for the last time, even despite the scars marring his skin. As if he had read his mind, Lewis lifted one of Carwood's legs and leaned to run his lips over the scar on his calf. Lewis brushed his thumb over the scar after he moved away from it, leaning down to repeat over Carwood's thigh were the shell had wounded him months before.

Carwood held his breath for a moment, surprised and excited, and sighed when Dick gently wrapped his fingers around his hand to pull him towards himself and kissed the scar on Carwood's wrist.

Under their care, Carwood couldn't help but sigh, his heart hammering in his chest. Lewis pushed another finger inside of him slowly, opening him more.

"You'll like it even more," Dick promised in a whisper, his breath fanning over the tender skin of his inner wrist, and Carwood nodded, sure that if Dick said so it had to be true.

He couldn't believe that the two kept kissing his scars like that, touching him as if there was nothing wrong with them, as if Carwood was nothing less even though his skin was marred, even though he had spent such a long time, ever since Carentan, fearing his wife would not like him anymore because of that.

Lewis pushed his fingers deeper inside of him, moving them as if he was already taking him, and kept brushing kisses over the long scar on his thigh, following it from the middle of it until he was almost nuzzling at his balls. He moved back again, his tongue following the risen skin, making Carwood shiver and moan. Carwood arched in pleasure when Lewis pressed both fingers against the sweet spot inside of him and he parted his lips to take one of his balls in his mouth.

"Nix-" he called breathless, and he whined when Dick pressed a kiss to the center of his palm.

"So handsome, she doesn't know what she's missing," Dick murmured, carding his free hand in Carwood's hair.

Carwood moaned, looking up at him with eyes hooded by the pleasure, and abandoned himself to Lewis' cares, excited as the man prepared him for penetrative sex, something Carwood was now eager for.

Soon Lewis was pulling his fingers out of him, crawling over him and using the lotion to lube himself up.

Carwood licked his lips, tensing for a moment, but Dick entwined their fingers, gently squeezing his hand and distracting him while Lewis positioned himself against his opening.

Before Lewis could take him though, Dick leaned in over Carwood to press a kiss over Lewis' lips. Carwood held his breath for a moment, watching as Lewis and Dick kissed slowly, languidly, the kind of kiss Carwood had dreamed of for long years.

"I want- can I have one?" he murmured hopingly when the two broke apart, and Dick smiled down at him. For a moment, Carwood thought Dick would finally kiss him, but then Lewis leaned down with a smile and slotted their mouths together. Carwood was more than happy to wrap one arm around the man's shoulders and hold him tight as Lewis kissed him thoroughly, with the kind of passion that made his toes curl. Lewis started pushing into him slowly, and Carwood ended up moaning shamefully loudly into the kiss as the man filled him, making him feel more open than he had ever thought he could be.

Carwood found himself carried over the edge by the pleasure of being taken and the amazing kiss. He spilled his cum between his and Lewis' stomach, unthinkingly wrapping his legs around Lewis to keep him close. Lewis hummed into the kiss, slowly rocking his hips until Carwood relaxed under him, and only then did he broke the kiss to lean back and look at him with a satisfied smile.

Carwood closed his eyes, feeling boneless and satisfied, and sighed softly when Lewis leaned back, staying still inside him to let him catch his breath. The chaste touch of gentle lips over the scar on his face made Carwood open his eyes once more, and he held his breath as he watched Dick lean back with a soft smile after having kissed him.

"That looked amazing," Dick whispered, gently petting his hair.

Carwood felt a flush raise to his cheeks at the praise and the knowledge that Dick had just kissed him, and he cracked a smile. He sighed softly when Lewis started rocking his hips once more, slowly trusting in him.

"Next time, you think you can hold off for us?" Dick asked, still caressing him, and Carwood hurried to nod his head, stopping only when Lewis started dropping kisses over the line of his jaw and under his chin. "Good, be good for us. Next time you'll come when we tell you, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Carwood whispered hurriedly, eager to show them he could do whatever they wanted him to.

Dick cracked a smile, his eyes crinkling in amusement, and even Lewis chuckled softly, his lips still on Carwood's throat.

"You can call me Dick, Carwood."

Carwood flushed, feeling a wave of pleasure that had nothing to do with the way Lewis was fucking him. Lewis moved then, brushing his lips over Carwood's ear. "You're having sex in front of him, I'd say least he can do is let you call him by his name."

Carwood closed his eyes for a moment as he wrapped his arms around Lewis' shoulders. He held on as the man started trusting in him a little faster, harder, Lewis' breath hitting his naked skin in fast puffs as he exerted himself, slowly starting to sweat as much as Carwood was.

The only one in there that still looked composed and proper was Dick, back to simply leaning against the headboard, his hands just laying on his lap, watching as the two of them fucked. 

Carwood couldn't yet believe these men were interested in him, interested in fucking him or watching him naked and being fucked. The two had been his heroes since he had reached Toccoa, Lewis one of the most capable men in the army and Dick the best leader they had ever had. Carwood would have done anything for Dick, had followed him into the flames and into war, even would have got court martialed for him.

There was nothing he would have stopped at for Dick, and now the man he worshipped was watching him getting fucked, brushing his fingers from time to time over Carwood's face, over his hair, praising him for being handsome and good for them. The two men seemed bent on showing him there was nothing wrong in his scars and in him despite whatever his wife had thought when she had decided to leave him, and Carwood felt the gratitude and desire for them swell in his chest.

“Do you want to turn around so you can watch him better?” Lewis whispered in his ear, and Carwood started nodding his head even before Lewis had finished his question.

The man had a knowing smile on his lips as he pulled out of him, but Carwood had by then understood that the man wasn't deriding him, merely amused by how both of them actually liked having Dick watch them.

He helped Carwood turn around, grabbing at his hips and lifting them up to make him stay on all fours in front of Dick. Dick's smile grew wider as he watched the shift, and Carwood found himself breathlessly facing Dick straight on and being able to look directly at him.

Lewis pushed inside of him slowly, and Carwood's eyes rolled back in his head when Lewis started thrusting into him right away, managing to brush his cock against the spot that drove Carwood crazy.

He let out an obscene moan, distantly embarrassed by the show he was putting on for Dick, but he cared less and less with every thrust of Lewis' cock deep inside of him.

It felt liberating to be able to stop thinking and just enjoy the pleasure, like nothing else really had been in years.

He whined softly when Dick reached out and cupped his face with one hand, brushing his thumb over Carwood's cheekbone as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Carwood pressed back on the kiss right away, eager to be kissed by him, and he closed his eyes as soon as he felt Dick's lips against his own. He couldn't help but lean into the touch of Dick's hand, grateful for how Lewis slowed down his movements to better let him enjoy that contact with Dick.

The kiss was slow and tender, much like a lover's kiss would, and Carwood was suddenly reminded of how it had been in many dreams he'd had over the years. He couldn't help but dream and wonder how Dick might have been as a lover since they were still in training in Toccoa. At the time, Dick was already the one that looked the most capable man in all Easy, ten times the leader Sobel was, the one they all couldn't believe was taking his time to teach them everything he knew and care that they truly mastered it all, not just for the glory of the company, but to be sure they would have the skills to survive out there. He always acted as a cushion between them and Sobel, doing what he could for his men then much like he kept doing through all the war. Carwood had admired him since the first day, and now he found himself trying to get closer to the man sitting in front of him, parting his lips as soon as Dick touched them with his tongue.

He groaned into the kiss when Dick deepened it, his warm hand cradling Carwood's face gently and pulling him closer with the mere pressure of the tips of his fingers.

Carwood moved one hand from the mattress, daring put it on Dick's knee, and felt emboldened when Dick let him. Dick kissed him deep and long, until Carwood couldn't hear anything else but the blood rushing in his ears, his head fuzzy with pleasure and desire. He groaned when Dick leaned back but instead of breaking away he took Carwood's lower lip between his own and sucked lightly at it.

"He likes to be asked nicely for more," Dick whispered over his lips, and for the briefest moment Carwood couldn't even make sense of the words, still lost in the pleasure of being kissed while Lewis slowly fucked him from behind.

When the words finally made sense, Carwood felt his face flush with embarrassment, and yet he only needed to see the glint in Dick's eyes to nod his head, ready to do anything he wanted and make Lewis see too how much he was enjoying it.

"More, please..." he murmured, waiting to see if Lewis would catch it, but the man kept moving slowly, and so Carwood hung his head for a moment, fully knowing how he must have looked as if he was begging Dick for more.

And he probably was, somehow, he considered.

He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and lifted his head once more, meeting Dick's gaze before he spoke once more.

"Fuck me harder," he asked with more decision, even if it was still barely a whisper, and was rewarded by Lewis' groan behind him, the man's grip on his hips tightening to a bruising strength.

Carwood swallowed, aroused, and looked as Dick's lust filled gaze slid from him to Lewis.

It was just a matter of moments before Lewis started taking him harder once more, leaving Carwood breathless and moaning at every trust reaching deep inside of him.

Dick leaned back again, looking on with particular pride, and Carwood found his gaze drop over the bulge tenting Dick's pants.

He wanted that so badly, wanted to feel Dick fuck him as hard as Lewis was doing, he wanted to take care of Dick until he felt as good as Carwood did.

"Fuck me, please..." he begged, looking straight into Dick's eyes. He tried pouring into his gaze how much he wanted him, how much he wanted Dick to touch him again.

Lewis leaned down, blanketing his back with his body, and wrapped one arm around his torso as he pressed kiss after kiss over Carwood's shoulder.

"Think he'll understand you're asking him?" he murmured, baring his lips to brush his teeth over his naked skin. "Took me months, and still I had to kiss him for Dick to see I wanted him so badly."

Carwood shivered, his gaze snapping over Dick only to find the man flushed and looking slightly embarrassed. Carwood couldn't help smiling at finding he could totally picture it: Dick not seeing what was clear to everybody else until he was put in front of the proof that Lewis was in love with him.

But the message under Lewis' words was clear, the advice to show initiative if he truly wanted more of Dick.

So Carwood leaned down on his hands, not even trying to lie down completely, a part of him ashamed and another part of him kind of liking though the way he was on full display for the two of them, how Lewis still held his hips and made sure he was in the perfect position to be fucked deep.

He probably looked like a whore, he considered, but the two men murmured their praises for him, telling him how beautiful he was, and for a moment Carwood closed his eyes, feeling right as rain for the first time in years.

He took up all his courage before he pushed his face against Dick's lap, nuzzling at his crotch.

Dick gasped softly, keeping his hands up for a moment before he landed one on the top of Carwood's head. His touch was gentle, light, nothing like he wanted to lead him into what he was doing, it was just as if he wanted to pet and encourage him into exploring at his leisure.

Dick played gently with his hair, scratching his scalp, pushing his hair back from his forehead, his gaze following as Carwood nuzzled at the hard cock still hidden under the fabric, following the line of it with his lips.

"Let me, please..."

His breath caught in his throat when Dick sighed heavily, clearly liking to be asked that way, and tugged at his hair. Carwood followed, moving away only to see the glint of pride and lust in Dick's eyes, the way the man's cheeks flushed red.

Carwood watched as Dick unbuttoned his pants and took out his hard cock, and suddenly he felt his mouth water with lust at being so close. He swallowed loudly, glancing up at Dick for confirmation before he leaned down to give the cock a first lick.

It was the first time he'd tried something like that, and he closed his eyes for the briefest moment as he tasted Dick's cock for the first time. He felt his face flush as he was suddenly hit by how much he loved the feeling of the smooth skin, being able to sense the weight of it on his tongue. He groaned as he collected the first bead of precum with the tip of his tongue. He barely noticed how Lewis had almost stopped completely, merely rocking his hips as he admired the show.

"God, you're such a sight..." Lewis groaned, drawing little circles with his thumbs on Carwood's sides.

Carwood threw a glance up at Dick, sighing when he saw Dick flushed and aroused. He smiled at Dick and went back to licking at him, trying to do his best for the man while Lewis took him with shallow thrusts, slowly, to give him the time to explore Dick.

He parted his lips and finally tried taking Dick's cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes as the taste exploded into his mouth and he tried giving it a tentative suck. The moan that alone drew out of Dick was enough to spur him into trying again and again. He started bobbing his head up and down very slowly, trying to get acquainted with the feeling of the erection in his mouth, to learn how to breathe at the same time as he sucked.

"Yes, Lip, yes..." Dick groaned, his voice hoarse in pleasure, and gripped a little harder at his hair.

Carwood moaned softly, sucking at just the head of his cock, and he let Dick lead him into bobbing his head up and down, the man luckily keeping a slow rhythm, and soon Lewis too started thrusting into him a little faster, a little harder.

The two of them built a rhythm, one in front of him and the other behind him, making Carwood take them and making him feel better than he had ever felt in his life. The pleasure kept building, and Carwood found he'd never felt more wanted and desirable than now with Lewis and Dick praising him for how good he was, telling him they couldn't have enough.

For the first time in years, he forgot all about the war and the family at home, forgot all his doubts and fears about his scars and his lost looks.

But he didn't forget about Dick's request to him and when he found he couldn't resist anymore he lifted his head, letting go of Dick's cock with a wet pop that would have made him flush in embarrassment in any other moment.

"Sir..."

Dick swallowed and forced himself to take a deep breath, clearly affected by what Carwood had being doing to him and eager for more, and Carwood couldn't help the rush of pride at the red on Dick's cheeks.

"Told you you can call me Dick..." He grinned softly, running his fingers through Carwood's hair.

He thought about it for a moment before he nodded his head, licking his lips as he rocked back against Lewis' thrusts, not really wanting the man to stop his movements.

"Sir," he called softly again. "I'm close..."

Dick smiled and gently scratched at his head, a glint of lust in his eyes. "I'm starting to think you like to call me sir, Carwood..."

Carwood swallowed, but after a moment he simply nodded his head. Lewis moaned behind him at that and he chose that moment to slam in him harder, wrenching a loud moan out of Carwood.

"God, that's so hot, Lip," Lewis groaned, holding him tight as he kept thrusting hard into him, not letting him have time to think straight.

"Yes, please, I'm- I'm so close..." Carwood begged breathlessly, hoping they would let him come.

Dick took his face between his hands, closing his eyes as he brushed his thumbs over Carwood’s cheekbones and leaned in to press a kiss over his lips.

"Come for us, Lip, show us how much you like it," Dick ordered softly, looking intensely at him when they broke apart.

Carwood couldn't hold back anymore at that and he gasped, shivering and moaning as he spilled over Dick's bedsheets. He instinctively grabbed at Dick's shoulders, trying to hold on to him as he was wrecked by pleasure, loving how Lewis kept fucking him hard the whole time, not letting him the time to catch his breath.

He closed his eyes for a moment, shaken, and he arched his back when Lewis leaned in and covered his back with his body to whisper in his ear.

"If you think we're stopping before you're utterly fucked, darling, you don't know what's waiting for you,” Lewis advised him with a smile audible in his voice, still rocking his hips.

Carwood stopped breathing for a moment, opening his eyes wide in surprise, and only then saw Dick exchange a look with Lewis before he leaned in to kiss him over Carwood's shoulder.

He would have felt jealous if not for the way Dick then led him down with one hand on top of his head. Dick made Carwood take his cock into his mouth once more as he kept kissing Lewis above him, only that kiss able to stifle his moans of pleasure when Carwood went back to sucking him.

Carwood felt almost obscene in that moment, busy sucking at Dick and having Lewis fuck him as the two men kissed above him, simply enjoying him and his body like nobody else had ever done.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and a hoarse moan and the grip of Dick’s fingers in his hair became almost too tight as Dick’s thighs trembled with him finally on the edge of his orgasm.

“Oh, yes, yes…”

He closed his eyes with a moan when Dick started spilling in his mouth and hurried to swallow all of it down, his cock twitching in vague interest despite having just come. He felt proud at knowing that he was the one that had managed that, that Dick had wanted him to do that to him, despite how many probably would have wanted to have that privilege, everybody thinking their major was the best thing under the sky. Not to mention the fact that Carwood now knew Dick and Lewis were in a relationship, and he was quite sure not many had ever had the privilege of having all that trust placed in them by the two officers.

"Oh, so good, Carwood... you're so good," Dick moaned softly, relenting his grip to just caress his head, voice hoarse for pleasure.

Carwood lifted his head with a sigh, his eyes hooded in lust, and he moaned as Dick languidly kissed him until Lewis reached his orgasm inside him with one deep thrust, groaning Carwood's name, a sound that he was pretty sure he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Such a beautiful man, can't believe you could be so worried about your appearance," Lewis murmured, gently caressing his naked sides and dropping kisses over Carwood's back.

Carwood couldn't help smiling then, and he turned around to catch a kiss from Lewis from above his shoulder, lazily making out with him even after Lewis pulled out of him and the two men helped him lay in bed between them.

***

Carwood woke up still laying between them in Dick’s bed, his head on Dick’s shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around Carwood’s side, holding him tight while Lewis pressed against his back, buck naked and snoring softly against the nape of his neck.

When he lifted his gaze he found Dick already awake, the man smiling at him. “Good morning, how are you?”

For a moment Carwood wasn’t sure what to say, at least until Lewis grunted and pushed his half hard cock against Carwood’s naked ass in his sleep.

“Fine?” he almost asked, but he could feel a smile tug at his lips.

Lewis woke up with a grunt and a sleepy noise, lifting his head from the pillow to look at the two of them from above Carwood’s shoulder. “‘morning.” He rubbed one hand over Carwood’s stomach, pushing one leg between Carwood's as he pressed against his back to reach Dick for a kiss.

It was a bit strange for Carwood, but then again he couldn’t feel jealous of how the two men clearly loved each other, not when they still took the time to kiss him in turns after. He relaxed in their arms, letting them cuddle him and distract him from any problem that might have waited for him outside that room and back at home on the other side of the ocean.

For the moment he was desired, he was cared for, and he felt whole once more.


End file.
